One Piece: Faith of Blood
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: He watched her walk away, surprise still clinging to him as he watched her crouch down to pick up the shattered remains of the mirror on the ground, and as she turned to them with a smile that could have easily rivaled the sun, he couldn't help but wonder. Was this really the same girl that he met two years ago? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

**Whoo boy, I haven't worked on One Piece in a loooong time. Oh well, here goes nothing! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda! I only wrote this story and I own any OCs in it! Enjoy!~**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

This isn't the first time my body has been wracked with this agony. It's actually the third time now. I've always hated this part. Out of all the up and downs of this experience, this part of it has always been the worst. Sometimes I think of myself as a fool, and this is certainly one of those times, as I silently yet furiously ask myself why I didn't learn my lesson already.

Yet it's always worth it in the end. It was for the first two times, and I already know that it will be the same this time.

It's certainly painful—right up there on the most painful things that have ever happened to me in my life, including the incident with your dear aunt all those years ago—but even so, I can't wait to meet you.

My husband is right at my side, supporting my through every second and refusing to leave me alone, and I'm torn between wanting to kiss him for his love and devotion to me, and wanting to kick his ass for putting me through this agony. I hate when that happens, I really do.

Our doctor is also here, telling me I'm doing well and that I'll be out of the woods soon enough. He's dealt with this plenty of times over the years—the first time he did it was actually with me—and I trust him, though right now I want to yell at him, as he's not the one going through this pain right now.

But just like the past two times, he's right in the end. Because suddenly the agony is over and you are placed on my chest. Everything bad about the experience is instantly forgotten as I hold you in my arms, as all you can do is cry and cry.

You're a boy. My son. You are my third child and my first son. And I couldn't be happier to see you.

You've inherited most of your father's features, I can instantly tell, but my genes are obviously there as well. You have my eyes, the same color that reflects back at me in the mirror every morning is there as you stare up at me for the first time.

My husband—your father—is still at my side, already madly in love with you as we observe your first few minutes in this crazy world. You sink into immediate silence as I feed you with my body; you clearly got your ravenous appetite from me. My husband reaches over as you nurse hungrily, brushing a finger against your tiny hands, and I swear I see tears of joy trickle down his face as you squeeze his finger with a surprising amount of strength.

After a few minutes, once you've eaten your fill, our doctor gently pries you from my arms and takes you to the other side of the room to check you over—check your weight, record your date and time of birth, and make sure that you're a healthy baby overall—and then clean and swaddle you before you're given back to me. You cry in his arms, unhappy from being torn from the comfortable warmth of my arms and the sound of my familiar heartbeat, but soon you return and you quiet down as you snuggle up to my chest and fall asleep.

Our doctor asks for your name, wanting to write it on your birth certificate. Your father and I have already discussed you name in the months before your birth, and we don't even look up from your tiny, slumbering form as we tell him.

Ocha. Your name is Ocha. Our perfect, beautiful son.

Some more time passes, I'm not sure how much, before your father decides that it's time to tell all your aunt, uncles and cousins that you've arrived. I can hear him open the door and excitedly announce to everyone that you're hear and that you're a healthy little boy. He tells your two big sisters that they have a baby brother now.

You're not like your sisters. Unlike you, they weren't planned, especially your eldest sister, she was one of the biggest surprises we ever got. You, however, were planned. I'm not sure what made me do it. Maybe it was a case of baby fever, silently missing the days when your sisters were just as small and dependent on us as you currently are; maybe it was watching my youngest nephew, just a little toddler, run around that got the wheels in my head turning. Whatever it was, it still made me tell your father those four simple words: "I want another baby."

Whatever it might have been, I'm glad that it pushed me to do so. If someone told me all those years ago that I'd be here right now, that I would be married and have my third child with one of the most infamous men in the world, that I'd be a part of this crew and be happier, humbler, and more compassionate than I was back then, I would have punched them in the face and yelled that they were absolutely insane.

And yet here I am, and I wouldn't trade a single moment of it for anything.

Your father returns with your sisters, along with aunts, uncles and cousins right behind them. All of them coo over you, noting how small and cute you are, how much you look like your father, and I already know that they've fallen in love with you, just as your father did earlier.

Times continues to tick by, and a few days after welcoming you into the world, I'm here in the nursery your father and I created for you. I'm currently alone with you, your father is out with the others right now, and I'm watching as you sleep peacefully in your crib, my heart still full of the love I felt for you the moment I found out you were growing inside of me.

But as I stand over your crib, watching as your little chest rises and falls with every soft breath you take, I can't help but think back to everything that's led up to this moment, every choice that got me to where I'm standing. You won't live the same experiences as I have, I already know for sure, and I certainly don't want you to live through them.

Even so, I want to tell you my stories. I want to tell you everything—all the ups and down, all of the choices I made, both good and bad, all the mistakes I made so that you won't have to repeat them. I want to tell you about all of my adventures and how everything has shaped me into the woman I am today.

I've done this with your sisters, and now I guess it's your turn. I dash out of the nursery and return with a notebook and a few pens in hand. I settle down onto the rocking chair close to your crib. You're still asleep, still in my full line of sight as I open up the notebook, taking in the empty pages before me.

I've never written my experiences down before, to be honest. Every moment of them is still fresh in my memory, as if they all happened just a heartbeat ago. I've already told your sisters my stories, not missing out on a single detail, so I never saw any reason to write them down. But as much as I don't like to admit it, I'm definitely getting older, and I'm not sure how good my memory will be to tell you my stories when you're finally old enough to understand them, and I'm not taking any chances.

You continue to snore, softly and heavenly to my ears, blissfully unaware of the world around you as I uncap one of the pens and begin to write down the words. I'm going to tell you, not just about my stories, but about the blood that runs through your veins. You'd be charged as a criminal for your blood if the wrong people found out about your existence.

But I don't want you to be afraid or ashamed or anything like that. I want you to be proud of the red river flowing through your body, the red river that I couldn't have been happier to pass down to you.

* * *

**Beginning of the reboot of my One Piece stories. Let's hope the third time's the charm, huh?** XD


	2. The Day Before You Came

**Chapter 1: The Day Before You Came**

**_(Blackwater Adventure – Part One)_**

* * *

The very first rays of dawn were just barely beginning to stretch across the horizon, making it still very dark outside. It was quiet aside from the occasional splash of the ocean's saline waves crashing against the Thousand Sunny…

Key word: was…

…and then…

"Good morning, everyone! Here is the first song of the day!"

If the loud shouts of a cheerful skeleton weren't enough to wake the slumbering Straw Hats, then the Black Handkerchief of Happiness song would certainly get the job done in its loud, fast-paced and annoying way!

Brook, the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, joyfully bounded around the ship, playing his violin and singing and laughing his nonexistent heart out as he continued to wake his crewmates up…until a book was chucked at him, smacking him right in the face.

"That's enough!" Nami shrieked, glaring at the skeleton with a surprising amount of venom, from where she stood in the doorway of the women's quarters. Behind her, Nico Robin calmly exited the door with a small grin on her face, obviously not bothered by Brook's wake-up method. "I need my damn beauty sleep!"

"Yohohoho, good to see you're awake, Nami-san!" Brook replied cheerfully as the book slid from his face and onto the grassy deck.

At the same time, Usopp exited the men's quarters with Tony-Tony Chopper right behind him, the former groggily rubbing his eyes while the latter stretched and yawned in a rather adorable manner. "Why can't Brook let us sleep in, just once?" Usopp grumbled out.

Within seconds, however, the sharpshooter was swiftly knocked onto his front as something—or in this case _someone_—slammed into him from behind. Usopp screamed loudly in surprise as he fell, a familiar weight sitting on his back as a stream of laughter, "Shishishishi…" filled his ears. He didn't even need to look to see who had tackled him.

"Mornin', Usopp!" Monkey D. Luffy said cheerfully, beloved straw hat sitting upon his head and a toothy grin on his face as he didn't move from his position atop his best friend. Said long-nosed pirate sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere for now, and a small grin appeared on his face as well.

"Morning, Luffy," he said, the rest of the crew departing from their sleeping quarters.

"Looks like today is gonna be a super day!" Franky exclaimed with a smirk.

Roronoa Zoro, meanwhile, tsked and said simply, "Seems like another boring day to me."

And not a moment later, the first mate unsheathed two of the three swords at his hip and spun around, using both to block the kick that Sanji has sent his way. "Do you have to ruin the morning before it even begins, shitty marimo?!" the blonde chef snapped.

"I wouldn't mind ruining _your_ morning, dartboard!" Zoro spat back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere and slamming both of her fists onto their heads, sending them to the ground with painful bumps on their heads. "I am not starting off my morning by listening to you two go at each other's throats!"

"Hai, Nami-swan…" Sanji replied in a love-struck tone, still face-first on the ground, making Zoro groan in disgust inwardly.

Upon hearing the commotion, Luffy shifted his attention towards them, still grinning as he exclaimed with the same cheerfulness from before, "Sanji, I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?"

"Ah, yes, breakfast," Sanji said calmly as he stood back up, taking a moment to light a cigarette and take a long drag from it. Then he looked up with hearts in his eyes. "Nami-swan, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Mikan pancakes would be nice, Sanji-kun?" Nami replied as she headed towards the library.

"And what about you, Robin-chwan?" Sanji called out, directing his attention towards the other woman on the ship.

"Breakfast sandwiches sound nice, cook-san," the archeologist replied with a smile as she followed her redhead crewmate. "And may I have a cup of tea with it?"

"But of course, by dear!" Sanji swooned. "Mikan pancakes and breakfast sandwiches with tea, coming right up!" Then his entire demeanor changed as he turned to everyone else. "The rest of you dolts can have whatever I make!"

**OoOoOoO**

It was a peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny, or as peaceful as you could get with the Straw Hat Pirates. It had been nearly two months since the events of Thriller Bark, since Brook joined the crew. And right now, they continued to sail the Grand Line, eagerly awaiting the day they'd enter the New World.

The nearest island was another day away, according to Nami's calculations, so the crew was preoccupied with busying and entertaining themselves until the next day came.

"The Blackwater Archipelago?" Usopp blinked at Nami's statement. Currently, the sniper was on the upper deck with Chopper, Nami and Robin, the two boys having been curious about the upcoming island.

"That's right," Nami said with a grin, a map laid out on the table in front of her. "Apparently, there are a total of twelve islands, and they're famous for not only being rare black-sand islands, but each of them are also Disaster Magnet islands."

For her part, Robin looked particularly intrigued. Black-sand islands and Disaster Magnets were both rarities on their own. Finding an entire archipelago of them was a gold mine in and of itself!

"D-Disaster Magnet islands?" Chopper echoed Nami's words in a rather fearful manner.

"Mmmhmm," Robin replied, smiling as she spoke. "Disaster Magnet islands are rare islands in the Grand Line that are endlessly filled with all sorts of natural disasters, everything from tornadoes and tsunamis to raging thunderstorms and so on. Some islands might have different natural disasters depending on which island it is. For example, a winter Disaster Magnet island might have countless hailstorms but very few tornadoes."

"A-A whole archipelago filled with nothing but Disaster Magnet islands…?" Usopp repeated back. "…And we're heading straight for them?!"

Robin chuckled lightly, then added, "Don't worry. The people who live at those islands are founds areas on the islands where they can live without worry about every single disaster. Apparently, they call them Safe Zones."

"But we're still heading to a dozen Disaster Magnet islands!" Usopp yelled out. "It's gonna be, like, Thriller Bark times twelve!" Chopper shrieked at the thought of such a thing.

"I've told you, don't worry," Robin replied calmly. "We won't leave the Safe Zones, and it's only for a few days until the Log Pose resets. And according to navigator-san, we'll be docking at Veldin Island, which the safest island in the archipelago."

Usopp and Chopper simultaneously breathed out in relief. But unfortunately for them, their conversation was overheard by a particular captain…

"A whole freaking archipelago filled with nothing but Disaster Magnet islands?!" Luffy cried out excitedly, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere behind Usopp and Chopper. The duo promptly shrieked and jumped in the air, landing on their fronts at their captain's feet, who seemed unfazed at his nakama's actions. "Awesome!" Just like pretty much anything else in the Grand Line, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Why, it was practically an adventure just waiting to happen!

"No, not awesome!" Usopp yelled as he stood back up, grabbing Luffy by the collar of his shirt. "Do you realize how dangerous this could be?!"

"Yeah," Luffy replied casually, and Usopp looked visibly deflated at his answer.

"Of course you do," he groaned out, knowing he wasn't going to get through to rubber man anytime soon. "I-I…uh…I think I suddenly have a lethal case of the I-can't-go-to-the-Blackwater-Archipelago disease!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Luffy just laughed again at what he assumed was the sniper's joke.

If only they knew what the Archipelago hand in store for them.

**OoOoOoO**

It was very late, quite possibly early. The sky above was pitch-black, countless dim stars scattered all about. The anchor for the Thousand Sunny had been let down hours before, due to arrive at the Blackwater Archipelago sometime in the coming morning. With the exception of Brook, who had stayed up to take the night watch, the Straw Hat Pirates were all fast asleep in their quarters, the quiet atmosphere of the night and the waves of the ocean lulling each of them into a peaceful slumber.

On an island not too far away, however, things were anything but peaceful.

"Come on, man!" A brown-haired young man quietly growled out to one of his two companions, the urgency in his voice more than evident. "We don't have all night!"

The black-haired man gulped, visibly shaking and looking over his shoulder every couple of minutes. "I can't help it," he whispered back, gripping his fishing pole tightly, practically white-knuckled at this point. "We shouldn't be here!"

"Oh, please!" The strawberry-blonde girl hissed. She stood next to the black-haired boy at the edge of the pond, her own fishing pole in hand. In the basket next to her, several pumpkinseed fish had already been caught. "Like that bitch is going to catch us! The little monkey is all bark and no bite, and you know it!"

"But you saw what she did to Jones!" The dark-haired boy was starting to panic, his pole shaking in his hands. "And besides, if everything she's said is just empty threats, then what about everyone who's ever come to this island and never came back?"

"They probably just ran away like the wussies they are," the brown-haired man said, rolling his blue eyes.

"But what about all the c—?"

"The corpses found floating around this island all drowned, genius," the girl snapped. "And all those wounds found on them? They probably got attacked by the wildlife while trying to swim away from here. There's no way that little twig is strong enough to slaughter entire groups of 'trespassers', as she just _loves _to call us."

Unknown to the trio, a figure was silently watching them, the darkness of the night cloaking their appearance as they stood beneath a nearby tree.

The strawberry-blonde yanked her pole back, revealing yet another pumpkinseed fish on the end of the string, flailing helplessly in the air. "That's the last of 'em," she said, grinning as she grabbed the fish, pulling it off the hook and stuffing it into the basket with the others. "Come on, let's get out of this hellhole—"

A sudden squelching noise cut her off. Her grin disappeared as her eyes glossed over, and her two companions' eyes widened at the sight before them.

The blade of a red knife was sticking out of the front of her throat. The sharp, crimson end pointing directly towards them. Red fluids gushed down her clothing, and the girl fell forward after a few seconds.

And that's when the two men saw the figure standing several feet behind them girl, holding what looked like some kind of dagger in hand.

At the sight, the dark-haired man yelled out in fear, the pumpkinseed fish and their female companion promptly forgotten about as he and the brown-haired man turned and ran as quickly as they could.

The latter didn't get very far. Because the moment they starting running, the figure gave chase. And barely a few seconds later, another squelching sound filled the air, and the dark-haired man heard his brunette companion release a strained, gurgling scream of agony as he hit the ground with a thud.

The dark-haired man didn't bother to look behind him or even slow down for a moment. That decision would cost him his life, he just knew it.

But just seconds after his companion fell, just as his feet made contact with the black sand of the shore, a white-hot agony suddenly clouded his vision, and he screamed out, falling to the sand as pain and heat coursed through his body.

The pain was coming from his left arm. He blindly reached over with his right hand to hopefully soothe the pain a little bit, but found himself grabbing only empty air. And when he managed to crack open one of his eyes, he saw why.

His entire left arm was gone. Nothing more than just a bloodied stump at the shoulder.

He wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice in his shock.

The sound of footsteps in the sand made him look up.

The figure was standing directly over him, still gripping the bloodstained dagger in one hand.

Then he found his voice to scream.

"You knew the rules," the figure growled after several seconds, promptly shutting the dark-haired man up. "But you still came here." He shut his eyes tightly, expecting to feel the killing blow at any second.

Except it never came.

"Get out of here," the figure snarled, and the man reopened his eyes to see them pointing the dagger in the direction of the waters, in the direction where he and his two companions had docked their boat when they arrived here. "Now!"

He didn't need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet as best as he could and ran off to the boat.

The figure sighed, turning on their heels and walking back from where they came from. They found the bodies of the two now-dead trespassers, and didn't hesitate to drag them to the beach and carelessly toss them into the dark waters.

"They never learn," the figure sighed as they finally found the basket filled to the brim with dead pumpkinseed fish, lifting it up and taking it with them. No point in letting it all go to waste, after all.

Once they made it back to their house, they found themselves in the kitchen, half of the fish cooking in a stew pot and the other half sizzling on a frying pan on the stove. They had wanted a midnight snack anyways.

The light of the kitchen reflected off of her fair, bloodstained skin. She sighed again, pushing a strand of chestnut-brown hair behind her ear. Her gray-green eyes never left the frying pan and pot before her. And behind her, a brown-furred tail, just a few shades lighter than her hair, swayed lazily.

"At least they got a pretty decent catch," Nikki D. Phyllis mused to herself as she continued to prepare her meal.

If only she knew what the future held for her.


End file.
